Bringing Back the Past
by Danielle Browne
Summary: Amy keeps reminding everyone that she's not a performer but when Chase comes back to regroup with her, Ty and Amy's relationship is put to the test.
1. Unexpected Events

"Peter? Do you have Katie? I can't find her!" Lou said as she ran out of the nursery. "Might as well call..." Lou picked up the phone to call her husband and dialled the number. She heard it ring twice. Just then, a voice came from the speaker, "Lou? What's wrong? I'm at a meeting so make it fast!" Lou sighed and put the phone closer to her ear, "I can't find Katie! I looked everywhere!" Lou could hear Peter laughing in the background, "This isn't funny!" Lou said in annoyance. "Don't worry honey! I left her with Jack! Okay, I have to go now. Love you!" Lou was relieved. She put down the phone and walked back into the nursery.

"C'mon Mallory! Put some effort into it!" Amy yelled with her hands cupped around her mouth. She watched Mallory jump off of the saddle. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for show jumping! You make it sound like it's so easy, but it's not! I mean, I bet little Katie can do better than me!" Amy sighed and walked up to Mallory, "Mallory, I was just like you when I first started jumping but the more I practiced, the better I got! You just need to be more confidant and positive!" Mallory crossed her arms, "Are you criticizing me?!" Amy shook her head and walked up to her horse, "Nope. I'm preparing you!" Amy jumped onto Spartan picking up the reins, "If you're going to do show jumping, judges will be hard on you. Harder than me!" Mallory looked down and mumbled, "I doubt it". "Here, let me show you". Amy started off with a trot and then went into a sprint. When Spartan jumped over the jumps, she felt like she was flying. She went over another and another. Mallory watched in disbelief, "Okay, I knew you were good but not THAT good! That was amazing! Do you know how high you went?! Hey! You should do show jumping again!" Amy hopped off of Spartan, "Mallory! What did I tell you?! I'm not a performer! I'm not bringing back the past-"But Amy!" "Mallory!" Amy yelled back, "Just leave it alone, okay?!" Mallory started to back up, "Gladly!" Just then, Amy's cell phone rang. It was Ty, her boyfriend. "Hello?" Amy answered. "Hi Amy! Listen, can you meet me at Maggie's diner?" Amy wondered why Ty had asked her to go to the diner, "Um, okay! But Ty, why-" Ty hung up on her. Amy thought this was weird. Ty never hung up on her like that. Something must've been wrong. Amy ran to her truck with Spartan just as Jack her grandfather appeared, "Amy? Where do you think you're going?" Amy turned around to face Jack, "Uh, Ty told me to meet him at Maggie's." "Fine! Fine! Just let the old man do the chores!" Amy smiled, handed Jack Spartan and opened the car door, "Thanks Grandpa! Love you!" Amy drove away.

Amy opened the door to Maggie's diner, "Ty?" "Amy. You remember Chase Powers right?" said Ty in an annoyed voice, "The guy who you did show jumping with?" Amy nodded, "Yes..." "Well, he wants to team up again". Amy's eyes widened just as Chase appeared from behind the wall. "Uh, Chase! What a surprise! I haven't seen you in a while..."Well I was doing my "one man show" and then I thought, "This is pretty lonely" so went here to Maggie's and told Ty to bring you here!" Ty looked at Amy as did her. "Chase" Amy started, "That's very thoughtful but, I'm not a show girl-"C'mon Amy!" Chase said as he moved towards her, "It could be fun! The horses...The money! C'mon! It's a win win situation!" Ty walked up to Chase, "Okay Chase, she doesn't want to just leave her alone." Chase started up at Ty, "She never said no!" Amy stepped up, "I was implying that I didn't want to do it. Okay? I'm sorry Chase." Chase put his hands on Amy's shoulders. Amy looked at them and then looked down. She didn't want to see Ty's reaction, "Amy, let's just go-"Now wait a minute" Chase yelled to Ty, "Hey! You know maybe Amy's just saying no because she doesn't want to make you mad! This would have been way easier if you weren't here!" Amy pushed Chase away, "Chase! Leave him alone! Just leave, okay?" Chase turned his head towards Amy, "Oh! Are you just afraid you'll bring back the past or are you just saying no cause' you can't resist me?" "That's it!" Ty yelled and punched Chase in the eye. "Ty stop it!" Amy yelled and she looked all around her. Everyone was staring. "C'mon Ty! Punch me again! Do it for your girlfriend so she can see what a strong guy you are!" Ty was starting to pull back his hand, ready to punch Chase again, "You son of a bitc-"Ty!" Amy pulled Ty to the side, "Let's go!" Ty looked at Chase one more time and then, they left.


	2. Lost and Hopeless

Amy sat with Ty on his truck. They hadn't said anything for while so Amy cut the silence, "So, how's your job going? Being a vet must be exciting!" Ty stared at the ground, "I'm not a real vet." Amy put her hand on Ty's lap, "You know what I mean! I mean, you're one million times better than I'd ever be!" Amy could finally see a grin on Ty's face, "You're just saying that." Ty said. "No I'm not! I mean, you saved Lobo! He's an amazing dog and if he died, well, let's just say I'd be pretty cranky!" Amy knew she was cheering up Ty. He turned toward her his hands in her's, "Amy, you know when Chase came to meet up with you?" Amy nodded slowly, "Well, I just thought since I'm going off to college soon we wouldn't have time to see each other..." "But I said no!" Ty giggled, "I know! I know!" "Then why are you blaming me?" Ty looked surprised, "Do I look like I'm blaming you?!" Ty knew he was getting her mad but he couldn't stop laughing. "Ty!" "Amy!" Amy started to smile as Ty leaned into kiss her. Their lips met and Amy could feel Ty still smiling. "Amy, I just don't trust that guy..." "What do you have against him!?" Amy pulled away from Ty, "I know he was being a jerk but the way you acted wasn't better either!" Ty jumped off the truck, "What was I supposed to do? Just let him go on and on about why you two should be together?" Amy jumped off as well and landed on her head, "Ow!" "Amy? Are you okay?" Amy stood up, "I'm fine. Ty? Can we just stop talking about this? He's gone and I said no. It's done, okay?" Ty simply nodded. Amy tilted her head, "I love you, you know." Ty approached Amy, embracing her with his arms, "I love you too." Ty said and then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Mallory?" Lou yelled, "Hello?" Mallory stepped out of her bedroom, "What?" Lou ran to her, "Thank goodness I found you! Where's Grandpa?" Mallory looked confused, "I don't know. And if this is about Katie, Jack gave him to Tim." Lou's eyes widened, "Oh no! Oh my god! Dad! Dad? Where are you?!" Lou ran out of the house and Mallory followed, "By the way, Miranda's here!" Lou turned around to face Mallory, "What? Great! So first the mother of his other son, Katie's gone and Amy said she'd come by at 4:00 to help me with dinner!" Lou gasped, "I bet they're at the Dude Ranch!" Lou ran to her car and drove away. "Hey! Lou! You said you'd make me a BLT!"

"Dad?" Lou got out of her car. "Dad?!" Lou said louder. Lou turned to her right to see Miranda's car and his truck. "Dad!" Lou ran up the steps and opened the door. "Dad, where's Ka-" Lou found her dad and Miranda with their lips pressed together. They turned around to look at Lou. Lou backed away, "What are you doing...And where's my baby?"


End file.
